


Journey's End

by inabia



Category: Doctor Who, Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Crossover, M/M, companion!phil, doctor!dan, doomsday all over again, like really really short, pain oh so much pain, really short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-18
Updated: 2017-06-18
Packaged: 2018-11-15 14:30:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 78
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11232966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inabia/pseuds/inabia
Summary: The final moments of doctor!dan and companion!phil





	Journey's End

**Author's Note:**

> It's been years and I'm still not over doomsday so I thought why not drag Dan and Phil into this. please enjoy the pain

"That's a fixed point in time, Phil. There's nothing I can do about it. I'm sorry, I'm so sorry." The doctor said.

"No! You.. you can't tell me that I'll have to leave you like this. I can't do it alone. I need you. I...I..." Phil's voice broke, but that didn't matter because there was no one left to hear him. 

The young man took a deep breath while tears ran down his cheeks. "I love you."


End file.
